gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets/Hawaii
This is the fifth chapter in Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets. When Sally and Francois went on a boat and unexpectedly cruised off the mainland, another island arrive after finding out what's happened to the couple. Level 5-1 - Sleepless in Paradise *Sally, Francois and the tourists land in Hawaii. *Sally: Francois, we're really at the other side of the world! It's beautiful, but... Julio is not here. *Francois: I know, Sally, I... *Passenger 2: We're heading to the local spa before the boat leaves again, are you joining us? *Sally: No, I need to find out how to get back. *Francois: I'll do that, you just go to the spa. *Sally: Sure? *Francois: Of course. *The passengers are off the docks. *Sally: Thanks, Francois. I already told you you're amazing, right? *Sally goes off the deck and Francois goes after her. *Francois: Ooh! *Francois enters the Hawaii spa! *Kai goes to run first! After the level *Sally enters the spa and waves. *Sally: Hi, I'm Sally. I own a Salon back in Snuggford. Love your Spa. *Kai: Thank you. I'm Kai. *Sally: You're the owner? *Kai: Yes. *Sally: Hoe long have you had this salon for? *Kai: 21 years. *Sally: Wow. *Sally: You're not really talkative, are you? *Kai: No. *Sally: In my Salon, I talk to the customers all the time. What's going on in town, celebrity news, weddings, break-ups, everything. *Kai: Sometimes, it's better to be quiet. *Sally: Honey, I can't think of any moment when being quiet would be better. Except for at a funeral, maybe. *Francois: Sally, this island is great! There's hammocks and great food and... *Francois looks around the spa! *Francois: … wow, this is a really nice spa! *Kai: Thank you. *Sally: So when can we leave? *Francois: No idea. *Kai: Why leave? Stay for a while. This island is good for you. *Sally: But what about Julio? *Francois: You don't even know where he is. *Sally shows the map. *Sally: There are all the islands I need to check... *Kai: That's a lot of islands. *Sally: I'm not going back home without Julio. *Francois: I don't mean going back. Please do not go back. Worst case scenario, we'll be here forever. *Francois looks around. *Francois: Which isn't a bad option. *Sally: I guess I do need a better plan. *Kai: You can help out here. Learn how to be quiet. *Francois: Her? She'll never be quiet. *Sally: Thanks, kai. I'd be delighted to take up your offer. *Francois: Challenge. *Sally: Offer. Level 5-2 - Attention Grabber *Sally: This local coffee is heavenly, Kai. *Kai: Glad you like it. *Sally: And thankfully you serve it in big cups as well. I met this actor recently who only drank coffee from tiny cups. Can you imagine? *Kai: No, I cannot. *Francois enters the spa! *Francois: Look, Sally. There's a dolphin sanctuary on the island! *Francois: I was looking for the perfect postcard to send to Emily and I found this one. 'Makia Dolphin Sanctuary' it says on the back. Let's go there later on! *Sally: I don't think so. *Francois: Why not? You love dolphins. *Sally: It'll just remind me of Julio. *Kai: You mention this Julio a lot. But he makes you sad. *Sally: Sad, and happy. And sad. *Kai: As we say here, wherever your attention is, there is your life. *Francois: I don't get it. *Kai: You will. Some day. *Kai leaves the spa. *Sally: That Kai does not talk much, and when he talks, it's all riddles. *Francois: Can we go to the dolphins? Please, Sally? *Sally: Sure, Francois, we'll go. *Francois is delighted and scattered the tickets! *Francois: Yay! Best. Island. Ever! *Sally makes a facepalm, and Francois leaves the spa! *Kai enters the spa! During the level *Kai finds all the Dolphin Show Tickets! After the level *Francois and Sally enter the beach show *Francois: Look, Sally! There they are! Don't they look amazing! *Sally: They do. *Francois and Sally go to statue. *Franocis: 'Bottlenose dolphins are widely regarded as the most talkative animals. They are constantly making sounds, both for navigation and communication.' *Francois: Are you sure you're not related, Sally? *They're happy! *Sally: They are really smart creatures, dolphins. Unlike him. *Francois is delighted! *Julie: They sure are. *Sally: Are you here especially for them? *Julie: Sort of. I just needed some time off. And the dolphins... Well... They say it helps. *Sally: Helps with what? *Julie: My mother died recently. *Sally: Oh honey, I am sorry to hear that. I'm Sally, by the way. And that adorable weirdo is Francois. *Julie: I'm Julie. *Sally: Well, very nice to meet you, Julie. You know what, dolphins are great but what you really need is some pampering. *Sally: Now, I'm a hairdresser and I'm currently helping out at the spa here, how about you get over there tomorrow and I'll give you a nice do-over, my treat. *Julie: Thanks, Sally. Bit I'm not sure. I'm not really the spa-type. *Sally: Nonsense. Everybody is a spa type. You just need to allow yourself to enjoy it. You deserve it, honey, after going through such a loss. *Julie: I guess. Thanks. *Sally: No need to thank me. Just let Sally take care of you. Level 5-3 - Living Large *Sally: Julie, you came! *Julie: Of course. *Sally: Kai, this is my new friend Julie. She'll be my customer for the new day. *Kai: Of course, Sally. Welcome, Julie. *Sally: Kai thinks I talk too much. But yesterday we learned that dolphins talk a lot too, right? *Julie: We sure did. *Sally: So, Kai, I'm sure you wouldn't tell the dolphins to talk less. *Kai: I wouldn't. *Sally: I didn't think so. *Kai: But they don't just talk. They listen, too. *Sally: But I listen. I listened to Julie yesterday. She told me she lost her mother. *Julie: Sally... *Sally: Sorry, honey, I'm a blabbermouth. *Julie: It's okay. It's not a secret. It just hurts. Even if you don't talk about it. *Sally: And that's why I'll give you the best spa treatment you've ever experienced. We'll massage all of your sadness today! During the level *Kai attends to Julie. After the level *Sally: Here you are! Nothing says 'life is great' more than big hair. *Julie: I guess. *Sally: This hair will surely get you noticed. *Kai: For all the wrong reasons. *Sally: What's that? *Kai: No matter. *Julie: Thanks, Sally, for today. *Sally: Are you feeling better now? *Julie: To be honest, not really. But that's not your fault. *Aaron arrives with a package. *Kai: Hi, Aaron. *Aaron: Hi, Kai. Here's your weekly supply for the spa. *Aaron places the page and Kai opens it. *Kai: Thanks. *Kai: Aaron, meet Sally. She's helping out for a bit. And the customer in the chair is Julie. *Julie: I don't normally look like this. *Sally: Nice to meet you, Aaron. *Sally and Aaron shake hands to greet. *A delight to meet you, too. *Kai: Aaron has a small plane. He does supply runs for me and a lot of other stores on the island. *Kai: Is this the Julio you were talking about? *Sally takes a magazine. *Sally: Yes. No. Yes. Just throw those away, will you? *Kai: It says here he's dead. *Sally: He's not. It's all lies. Lies and gossip. *Sally puts it away. Level 5-4 - Emotions Overflowing *Julie enters the spa. *Sally: Hi, Julie! Oh my gosh, what happened to your hair? Don't worry, I'll redo it for you. *Julie: No need to. I like it the way it was. *Sally: Oh. Okay. Anything else I can do for you? *Julie: Just a chat, I guess. *Julie: I can here for some peace and quiet, to connect with mature, but it seems like the more quiet it is, the sadder I get. *Kai enters the spa. *Kai: Wherever your attention is, there is your life. *Sally: You said that before. What sort of weird philosophy is that? Obviously you're paying attention to your life. *Kai: No matter. *Sally: You said that before, too. Come, Julie. You just sit here and enjoy the hustle and bustle of daily spa-life, and we'll chat about everything that's happening. *Sally: I have already heard some juice island-stories from some of the regulars. *Julie: Well, I've heard that Aaron really likes you. *Sally: Who, the pilot-guy? No way. I've only met him once anyway. *Julie: The way he looked at you, it was quite obvious. He was immediately smitten. *Sally: Honey, everybody's immediately smitten with me. And rightly so! Even Francois. And that's saying something. *Francois enters the spa. *Francois: Did I hear somebody mention my name? *Sally: Of course not. *Sally and Francois: No gossiping ay Sally's Salon! After the level *Julie: I mess her most when nice things happen. Like when I've read a great book or when the flowers in my garden start blooming. I so want to share those things with her. *Julie: When I first saw the dolphins, all I wanted to do was pick up the phone and tell her about seeing those amazing creatures. *Sally: But then you realized you couldn't. *Julie: And I was sad again. *Sally: Happy things should not make you sad. That is just not fair, honey. *Julie: What about that singer, Julio? He seemed to make you sad. *Sally: Let's not talk about me. Why don't we share some more positive memories abut family instead. *Francois: I love my parents, but for me, the best mother I know is my best friend Emily. *Sally: Aw, that's so sweet! *Francois: She just loves her little girl, Paige, so much. But she also gives her room to be herself. To develop into a real person, with her own interests. *Francois: Here, I have a picture. This is all of us at her family reunion. Here's Emily, and her husband, Patrick, and this is little Paige. *Julie: She's adorable. A family reunion, you say? So is she your family? *Francois: Not by blood, but we've been in so many adventures together, it feels like family. *Sally: That family reunion, now that is a great story. *Francois: Yes, what happened was-- *Sally: They went to Italy, because that's where Emily is originally from, to find her grandpa, who had been missing her for over 30 years. Can you imagine that? So anyway... *Francois: Sure, Sally. You tell the story. You always tell everyone's story anyway. *Sally: ...and then it was turned out that there was a bottle with a message... *Francois leaves the spa. Level 5-5 - Much Ado About Nothing *Aaron enters the spa. *Kai: Hi, Aaron. It's not Wednesday yet, right? *Aaron: What? Oh, you mean delivery day. No. Not for another four days. *Kai: To what do we owe the pleasure? *Aaron: Pleasure? *Francois: He means 'why are you here'? *Sally: Francois! *Francois: Just trying to help out… *Aaron: Oh, I just wanted a... treatment. *Kai: Right. Sally, I think this is your customer. *Sally assigns the seat for Aaron. *Sally: You just have a seat right here, honey, and I'll take care of you. Don't worry about the others, they were just leaving. Weren't you, guys? *Francois: You want to be alone? Sure. *Sally: I didn't mean that. *Francois: We were just going to see the dolphins. We have a lot to tell them. *Francois leaves for the dolphins. *Sally: People and dolphins can't talk to each other. *Kai: You'd be surprised. *Sally: You, you're staying. I'm ordering you. None of this weird stuff. It's your spa, so we're both helping this customer. *Julie: Bye, guys. *Julie leaves the spa. *Sally: Well, at least she's a bit more cheery. During the level *Kai attends to Aaron. After the level *Kai leaves the spa and Francis enters. *Sally: So, what did the dolphins say? *Francois: They think you and Aaron should go on a date. *Sally: I thought as much. I don't like you gossiping about me. Even if it's just to dolphins. *Francois: So you can gossip about everybody, but nobody can gossip about you? *Sally: If I have a story to tell, I'll tell I myself. *Francois: Just like you let everybody else tell their stories themselves. Ha! *Sally: What do you mean? *Francois: Nothing. *Sally: Come on, Francois, spit it out. *Francois: Sally, you know I love you but you don't let me - or anybody else, for that matter - have a word in. *Sally: If you're talking about that one time back in Snuggford when I... *Francois: I'm talking about every time. I showed Julie the picture of Emily's family reunion and you went and told her the whole story. You weren't even there! I was! *Sally: I am sorry, honey. I didn't realize. *Francois: Well, now you do. *Sally: What can I do to make it up to you? *Francois: You don't need to make it up to me. *Sally: I do. I'll think of something. Just you wait. When Sally is determined, nothing can stop her. *Francois: Don't I know it... Level 5-6 - Lend Me Your Ears *Sally and Francois enter the spa. *Sally: Kai! Remember that you said to me I needed to talk less and listen more? *Kai: Of course. *Sally: I'm taking you up on your challenge. I'll be quiet for an entire working day. *Kai: What brought this on? *Sally: Something my good friend Francois said. *Kai: Very well. We'll start now. *Sally: No, we can't start now! First I need some coffee, and then I need to discuss hairstyles with Mrs. Alana, and Francois needs to know what to get in the store-- *Francois: I can get my own groceries! *Sally: Well, last time you went to the store you got distracted by a wild mongoose and ended up with only half of the things you were supposed to buy. *Francois: Guess I went on a wild mongoose chase. *Kai: You really need to stop talking. Let others do what they need to do. It'll be fine. *Sally: But-- *Francois: Your challenge has started. Good luck. *Francois leaves the spa. After the level *Francois enters with a postcard. *Francois: Emily sent me a postcard! Look what Paige drew! *Francois gives Sally a postcard. *Francois: Oh, right, your challenge. Still doing that, are you? *Sally agrees. *Francois: Well, I guess I'll have to wait with telling you what Emily is writing. *Francois: She has some great stories about what's been happening back in Snuggford, that's for sure. *Francois and Sally pull the postcard! *Francois: What's that, Sally? What do you mean? Sorry, I don't understand. *Francois: Nope, no idea. *Sally: TELL ME! *Francois: Oops. Guess you lost your challenge. *Sally: You know what? I don't care. I've proven that I can be quiet. Sometimes. But this is just who I am. *Sally: Sorry, Kai. I guess Sally from Snuggford is just too old to change. *Kai: You've changed. You just don't know it yet. *Francois: Well, she looks the same to me. *Kai: She'll look different tomorrow. *Francois: What's tomorrow? *Kai: She lost the challenge. Now she has to do a forfeit. Level 5-7 - The Best Medicine *Sally is Dolphin-look! *Francois: Usually I'm the one in the weird suits. *Julie: Well, this is one dolphin I'd be happy to look at all day! *Sally: I don't see how wearing this will help me learn to talk less. *Kai: It doesn't. It's just funny. During the level *Sally receives all deliveries from Aaron, for Kai. *Aaron: Delivery for Kai! After the level *Aaron places the last delivery box. *Kai: Thanks, Aaron. *Aaron: Is Sally around? *Aaron: Hi, Sally. You look... different. Here, I brought you something. *Aaron gives Julio's song to Sally. *Aaron: They just released it. Apparently it's the last song Julio released before he, well, you know. *Sally: Before he disappeared, you mean. *Aaron: Sure. *Sally: 'Time to let you Go'. Hmm. *Sally inserts and plays the music. Music "Time to let you Go" by Julio. *~ Its been a while ~ *~ Since I've seen your face, and smiled ~ *~ All the holding hands, talk of wedding bands ~ *~ Our lives seemed so worthwhile ~ *~ But there's something that I'm just too scared to say ~ *~ So I have to let you fly away ~ *~ I was selfish, and I spent ~ *~ Much more time than I had lent ~ *~ I have made mistakes, had hearts to break ~ *~ And words and love unsent ~ *~ And with every day that passes by I know ~ *~ I just have to let you go. ~ *Sally is very sad listening to Julio's song 'I have to let you go'. *Aaron comforts Sally. Level 5-8 - Spa, Pray, Love *Kai: Nailpolish needs to go here, Sally. *Sally: Of course. *Sally puts the polish away and puts away the box. *Kai: Sally, maybe it's time for you to go back to Snuggford. *Sally: No! *Kai: It's where your home is. Where your friends are. *Sally: They'll all laugh at me. 'Silly Little Sally, running after some old singer who turned out to be dead anyway, what was she thinking!' *Kai: If they're really your friends, they won't laugh. *Sally: I wouldn't be too certain. *Kai: Do you laugh at your friends when you talk about them? *Sally: Sometimes. But not in a bad way. *Kai: Then don't assume others will. *Sally: I'd like to stay for a bit. Get myself together. *Kai: GO to the dolphins this afternoon. They will help. *Sally: I don't want to see another dolphin again as long as I live. *Kai: You go to the dolphins. Or I'll make you wear the suit again. *Sally: You're mean! *Sally: Thanks, Kai, for having me here. And for being sensible. *Kai: You'll become sensible too. *Sally: Don't count on it! After the level *In the beach, dolphin center, Sally and Julie are in conversation. *Julie: You know... I think I'm starting to learn from those dolphins after all. Seeing them play and talk. So serene, so happy. *Julie: It's as if they're saying 'we know you're sad, but it'll be okay.' *Sally: You're starting to sound like Kai. *Two dolphins appear! *Julie: Maybe it's just what this island does to you. I don't mind it being quiet any more. In fact, I guess I've started to like it. *Julie: Just watching the shore, concentrating on nothing else but the tides and the animals. *Sally: Wherever your attention is, there is your life. *Julie: You'll learn to cope, Sally. Just like I did. *Sally: I just don't want to believe he's dead. *Julie: It's really normal to have that reaction. But I think it's time for you to stop ignoring your emotions. *Sally and Julie see the dolphins appear and jump! *Julie touches the dolphins first! *Julie: Sally! He wants you to touch him too! *Sally: Nonsense. *Julie: Sally! *Sally touches Dolphin and it jumps! *Sally and Julie turn around far view. *Julie: It'll be okay, Sally. It'll be okay. Level 5-9 - Heart Full to Bursting *Sally drinks coffee while Julie goes to Sally. *Julie: I've just come to say, goodbye, Sally. Time to go home. *Sally: Oh, honey. Will you be okay, traveling all that way on your own? *Julie: I will. *Sally: Please come visit me at the salon some time. It'd be great to see you again. I have this great new hairstyle I think you should try out. *Julie: I like my hair the way it is, thanks, but I'd love to come and visit you. Let me know when you get back. When will you? *Sally: I'm not sure. I think I need some more time. *Julie: No rush. You'll know it when the time is right. Just like I knew. *Julie: Here's a little something to thank you for being there for me. *Sally: I just cheered you up for a bot, nothing more. *Julie gives Sally a gift. *Julie: You're good at that. Just don't forget to listen too, in between all of the talking! *They're happy, Julie gives Sally a happy hug, and now Julie leaves the spa, heading hone. *Sally opens a gift! After the level *Sally: Don't talk, Sally, just listen. Listen to the dolphins. *Sally: Oh, who am I kidding. The only thing I like to listen to, is Julio. *Sally: You just listen to this, dolphins. Now this is real music! *Music plays again! *~ Its been a while ~ *~ Since I've seen your face, and smiled ~ *~ All the holding hands, talk of wedding bands ~ *Sally: Julio, your Spanish sweetheart, grammar was never your strong point I guess. *~ So I have to let you fly away ~ *~ I was selfish, and I spent ~ *~ Much more time than I had lent ~ *Repeats the verse. *~ I have made mistakes, had hearts to break ~ *~ And words and love unsent ~ *~ And with every day that passes by I know ~ *Sally: So.. I... Much... I... S... I... M... I... SINIA. SIHIA Island. Simia Island! That's it! Level 5-10 - My Loves Lies Over the Ocean *Sally: Simia Island. Here it is. I recognized the name. I guess all of those hours staring at this map finally paid off! *Francois: So... Before Julio's plane crashed, he made a song with a secret message? *Sally: He did not crash! He retired at Simia Island. *Kai: And instead of just letting people know, he used an acronym in his song? *Sally: Acronym, guitar, whatever. All I care about is getting to Simia Island. Fast! *Kai: The next boat if not leaving until Thursday. *Sally: I can't wait until Thursday! *Francois: This is the best trip I've ever been in. Instead of going home, we're now going to another island. Again! Wait until Emily hears this! *Sally: You can't tell Emily. Nobody can know. If the media hear about this, Simia Island will be full of reporters and camera crews before you can say 'Never'. *Francois: Emily won't tell. *Sally: She will. She'll confide in Patrick and then he'll tell his mum, and she'll tell her friend. That's how it goes. Trust me, I know. *Francois: Me too... *Sally: What do you mean? *Francois: Nevermind. *Sally: Now, how can we get to Simia Island... During the level *Kai completes the navigation chart. After the level *The boat is the plane! *Sally: Thanks so much, Aaron, for offering to fly us to Sinia Island. *Francois: I don't think he offered. You basically ordered him to. *Sally: Offered, ordered, potato. potato. Come on, Francois. No time to lose. *Kai: Goodbye, Sally. I hope you find what you're looking for. *Sally: Don't worry, I will. *Francois: Do you have business class? *Aaron: It's a cargo plane. You'll be in the back, between the boxes. *Francois: But you must have pretzels, right? *Aaron doesn't have pretzels in the plane. *Francois: Peanuts? *Francois: Seatbelts? *Sally pushes Francois. *Sally: Let's go, Francois. It's high time you meet Julio. *Sally, Francois and Aaron get into the plane. *Kai waves 'bye' to Sally and Francois!